The present invention relates generally to a hanger framework, and more particularly to a suspension hanger framework by means of which objects are hung.
As shown in FIG. 1, a suspension hanger framework 05 of the prior art comprises a suspension rod 06, a fixation piece 08 from which the suspension rod 06 is suspended, and a crossbar 09 which is fastened with the suspension rod 06. The fixation piece 08 is provided with a plurality of fastening holes 07 for fastening the fixation piece 08 to a ceiling in conjunction with a plurality of screws. The crossbar 09 is provided with two hanging portions 091 for hanging objects. The suspension rod 06 is fixed with the fixation piece 08 and can not be therefore folded to save the space at such time when the prior art suspension hanger framework 05 is not in use.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a suspension hanger framework comprising a fixation piece, a suspension rod, and a crossbar. The fixation piece is fixed with the ceiling or projection of a structure and is provided with two pivoting lugs for fastening pivotally a top end of the suspension rod. The suspension rod can be swiveled in two opposite directions toward the ceiling or projection of the structure. The crossbar is fastened with a bottom end of the suspension rod and is used for hanging objects.